Doc Martin Valentines Day
by LoveCCxxxx
Summary: It Martin and Louisa first Valentines day together! Will it be a night to remember? or a night to forget?


_**Be my Valentine..or just mine?**_

It was the day before Valentine's day, Bert and Al were trying to put up decorations around the restaurant with red and pink hearts, pink and red streamers and confetti on tables. Couples from around Portwenn were getting excited for Valentine's day especially Louisa, it was the first Valentine's day she was spending with Martin and even though she was unsure if he would be interested in that sort of thing she was determined to have a great day! Martin on the other hand was in fact looking forward to the day. He had been trying to find the perfect day to do something very special for Louisa and decided that was the day to do it!

Louisa woke up and because it was half term she woke up surprisingly late, she picked up her phone from the bedside table to check the time when she discovered she had a missed call from Martin looking at the time, it was made before surgery started. He must have forgotten it was her week off, he normally rang her before they both went to work; some days he just wanted to say good morning and she was sure he was checking up on her but soon forgot and found it sweet. The time was now ten o'clock so she knew he wouldn't answer the phone because he'd be with a patient so she decided it was best to wait and ring him at lunch time. Putting her phone back she noticed the date, it was the 13th of February! Tomorrow was Valentine's day and she hadn't got Martin a card or a gift, she had glanced at the cards earlier in the week and didn't know which to get him they all seemed a bit mushy for Martin. Louisa got up and strolled along to the bathroom sluggishly like she was still asleep then stopped once she had reached the sink; she looked into the mirror and saw the mess of her hair. It was out like a poodle's, it had been ruffled up a treat and she couldn't help thinking, '_What on earth was I doing last night? It doesn't even look this bad after a night with Martin_.' But if she was honest with herself it didn't look a picture in the mornings after Martin had stopped either. Louisa put the plug in the bath and ran a hot bath and relaxed before a hectic day of stressing out about Martin's present.

Martin just saw his last patient before lunch, Pauline had gone for lunch leaving Martin to plan his day for Louisa. To do this he had to ring Joan but as he went to call her his mobile started to ring, he looked it was Louisa, if it had been anyone else Martin would have simply ignored it or cut them of but for her he couldn't do that and had to answer it,

"Hello."

"Hi Martin, I saw you rang me this morning?"

"Um..yes I did, I forgot it was your week of..it's normal for me to ring you in the morning now."

"Aww, Martin its ok. Sorry I didn't answer but I was knackered so I must have been in such a deep sleep that I couldn't have heard it."

"It's fine."

"Well I wondered when you get off from work if you wanted to come to my place?"

"Yes that'll be nice."

"Ok I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Louisa."

"I..."

Louisa was cut off before she got a chance to say 'I love you' which she says most of the time with out a reply just a grunt which she accepted as _'I love you too'_.

Martin carried on with his plans to ring Joan. After 4 or 5 attempts of calling her with no answer Martin gave up and thought that she must be out on her deliveries. He didn't have time to walk around the village trying to spot her because for all he knew she could be on her way home by now. Martin walked through to the kitchen to prepare his lunch then realised he hadn't bought a card or present for Louisa he knew she'd expect one and if she had got him one and he turned up empty handed he would definitely be in Louisa's bad books for a couple of his wallet he left the house.

Louisa was also ready to leave and find something perfect to buy for Martin, she thought it best to get the card first before they'd all gone. The little shop by the harbour had beautiful cards and she was sure that she could get one there. Putting on her shoes she grabbed her brown handbag, the one she always used (she liked to use the same bag so she didn't have to clear it out and move her stuff to a different bag on a daily basis, also it was a great size!). Louisa left the house and walked to the little shop.

Martin had also left and was on the way to any shop which seemed well decorated.

Louisa walked straight into the shop and saw a few people she knew and smiled at them as she was in a rush and needed to get something perfect before everyone else snapped them up! She walked over to the section of cards for men.

Martin spotted a shop which he had bought Louisa's birthday card in and saw how it was decorated and went in turning to a section for women cards.

Louisa stood scanning through cards now and then picking the odd one up. She found one which could have been perfect which read "_You've stolen my heart_" with a picture of a stethiscope on, then thought she would probably end up having another medical lecture on how you can't have your heart taken out and live which would lead on to some other medical condition which would translate in her head to _'Blah blah blah'_. She placed the card back and continued to browse, there wasn't much space to move with people standing around her, which made it challenging to move far, particularly with a rather tall woman standing behind her..

The cards for women were opposite the ones for men. There was a large variety of cards to chose from, it was picking the right one which was hard! He'd never been good at picking out cards but he had done well with Louisa's birthday card; it seemed to make a impression as she still hadn't taken it down of the fireplace. Looking through the cards nothing stood out to him, they were all puppies and love hearts or teddys. Martin really just wanted a card with nice words to show the way he felt, a picture of puppies hugging didn't really do it.

Louisa couldn't see anything which Martin would appreciate, finally the person behind had got a card and left giving her a little more freedom to move, most people had found a good enough card and had left but buying for Martin wasn't at all easy!

Martin had noticed a few nice ones but they weren't perfect.

Louisa found it easier to step back till most of the cards were in her view and normally the right card would just pop out at her, now everyone had moved she could step back and do this as she did she knocked right into a someone!

Martin was knocked forward he turned to shout at this person when this person turned around at they started speaking at the same time,

"I'm so s.."

"WOULD.."

"Martin?"

"Louisa?"

"Hello I'm so sorry I stepped back so I could see better I didn't realise you were there!"

"Oh its ok, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said rubbing her forehead which she did mostly when she was annoyed at herself.

"Good, no, I didn't realise you were here either."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She said teasing him that it was late buying her card even though she was doing the same thing!

"I was just..getting.."

"Shh don't spoil the surprise! I hope the card's for me!"

"Well, yes, of course it is."

Louisa giggled slightly.

"Well, hello anyway, a different way of seeing each other if I'm honest!"

"Hello." Martin leaned down to kiss Louisa's soft lips.

"Well we going to have to be careful now, we can't see the card we're picking can we!"

"No I suppose not."

"Well just make sure you don't turn round a get a glimpse and I promise not to look at mine."

"Ok I'll be careful but make sure you don't leave without saying good bye."

"I won't." She said planting another kiss on Martin's lips before turning back round to continued looking.

There was a small warm feeling inside Louisa as she knew he was in fact bothering. She couldn't help it she had to glide her hand backwards into his so he could hold her hand.

Martin felt Louisa dainty hand hovering next to his, he grasped it a feeling of life surging through him. Louisa always sent this feeling through him, he found it like a feeling of a will to live like she was the sole purpose to his life.

Louisa smiled as he squeezed her hand it made her tingle inside like it usually did. She had had a fair few boyfriends over the years and nobody had sent this feeling through her like Martin did and she often wondered if she did the same to him but wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. It felt like she was destined to be with him, like they would never be apart, he was part or her and she had no power over that, not that she would change it for the world.

Martin went back to focusing on choosing Louisa's card. He had just watched Louisa's cold finger wrap round his for warmth he held it closely to his side but realised he had to get back to the surgery as lunch was almost over. He looked up and almost instantly the perfect card jumped at him, it was like she gave him the inspiration he needed.

Louisa also had to get on with choosing a card. She looked up when she felt Martin move forward to reach for a card. She desperately wanted to turn round to see what he had chosen, her birthday card was wonderful, the words inside welled her up every time she read it, it was just what she had hoped for but not expected.

Martin began to read the card in his head

_**'To the love of my life on Valentine's Day, **_

_**There are always changes in my life but you will always stay the same, **_

_**That one thing that brings me round in joy for all to claim, **_

_**in my life theres only you, **_

_**why you chose me over someone else I haven't a clue, **_

_**what I'm trying to say is without you I simply would be blue, **_

_**Because without you I don't know what to do, **_

_**I will always love you.' **_

It was perfect, just what he wanted! The picture on the front was a single red rose with hearts dangling above it there was also sparkling with glitter.

Louisa spotted a card almost instantly after Martin. She couldn't reach for the card at the same time because it would have broken their hands apart and she didn't want to do that. Martin stood back in his place which gave Louisa a perfect opportunity to get her card down. Holding it in her hand she saw a picture of a scroll on the front and in old-fashioned writing it read '_Sending you my love' _inside it read,

_**'To my darling Valentine, **_

_**You make me smile when I feel sad, **_

_**Your the best friend I've ever had, **_

_**There's one more thing you need to know, **_

_**You are loved more than words can ever show, **_

_**There is nothing more that I can say, **_

_**I'll love you forever and thats how it'll stay.'**_

It was better than she could have hoped for this was the best card for Martin so she guessed it was time to get going.

Both Martin and Louisa turned round to look at each other, hiding the cards behind their backs. Louisa started to speak,

"Well that's me finished!"

"Yes me too."

"Found a perfect card, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

They walked over to the till hand in hand, then realising when paying they'd see each others card.

"If we pay at the same time we'll see one another card! You go first you have to get back to the surgery in ten minutes, I'll meet you outside."

"Ok."

Louisa went to look at the gift bags while Martin paid.

"Miss Glasson will love this Doc, good choice!"

"Yes well I hope she does."

"Doing anything special?"

"I don't see why it's important."

"I was only trying to make conversation Doc, I didn't mean to intrude!"

Martin paid and walked out of the shop then stopping to wait for Louisa. Louisa walked over to till.

"Hello."Louisa handed the card over.

"Thats a nice card."

"Yes I thought Martin might appreciate a card thats not too mushy. Sorry he snapped at you."

"Oh no its fine, its the Doc, I should have expected it."

They laughed quietly together.

"But to answer the question, I honestly don't know. Martin's coming for dinner so we'll probably sort it out then."

"Ah well, have a good day."

"Yes and you."

Louisa picked up her bag and walked out and met Martin.

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes."

"Well have a good rest of the day at work, try not to get to wound up over people just let it go over your head! I don't want you in a bad mood later."

"I'll try, I'll see you later."

Louisa reached up to kiss Martin goodbye. As they broke away from each other Louisa smiled and whispered in to Martin's ear,

"You'll need to bring your overnight bag."

Louisa giggled as she stepped away, Martin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Both Martin and Louisa went off in their separate ways.


End file.
